Who Are You?
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: A new kid arrives at school and has all the girls after him. Heero's very suspicious and sets out to find out who Taki really is. *hehehe* They go to a rave! Yay! Heero finds a date who is a killer dancer!
1. New Arrival

Who Are You?  
  
DISCLAIMERZ: Sadly, I do not own Gundam or any anime, but I own anime stuff cuz I'm obsessed! I also own my fanfics and the peoplez I made up in it. I would luv to ask the makers of Gundam a very simple question. Can I have Trowa? *puppy eyes*  
  
Chapter 1: New Arrival  
  
Heero and the others sat in their seats as a new student was introduced to the class. "Class, we have a new student at school. Please introduce yourself," the teacher said. The boy turned to face the class with cold icy blue eyes. (i'm obsessed with blue eyes! but i luv Trowa so i luv his green eyes too!)  
  
"Hello, my name is Taki Ashimoka. I am pleased to be here," he said. The teacher nodded and spoke to the class again.  
  
"I hope you will make Taki comfortable here and please help him," she said. "Taki, you can sit next to Heero." She pointed to the seat next to Heero. Taki walked over to his seat and sat down. Class continued as some girls would steal glances at the handsome boy that sat next to Heero.  
  
Heero observed the boy with calculated eyes. There was something suspicious about him that he could not put his finger on. (what kind of expression is that?) The bell rang and the Taki stood up to leave. Duo beat the girls to greeting him.  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you Taki. My name's Duo," Duo greeted. He held out his hand for a shake. Taki looked at his hand for a moment, then grasped his hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," he said with no emotion. The others came over to greet Taki. Once everyone was introduced, Duo took Taki's schedule and looked it over.  
  
"Hey! You have the same classes as we do!" he exclaimed happily. Taki just blinked and continued on towards their class. It was soon Gum class and Duo groaned aloud.  
  
"Gym class. I hate it," he whined. "And before lunch. I'll be so tired."  
  
"You're never tired when it comes to food Duo," Wufei snorted. Duo shrugged with a silly grin on his face. They went to the locker room to dress. Taki left them to get his Gym clothes and reappeared from the bathroom with his clothes on. He put his clothes in his locker and headed for the gym. The others finished dressing, Duo last, and also headed out to the gym. Their gym teacher was waiting for them. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Alright kids. I'm sure you know Taki already. Girls, you'll be doing gymnastiics. Boys, we'll be doing wrestling." Duo and Quatre turned pale and whimpered. Wufei just went hpmf. "I've assigned you all partners. Heero, you're with Taki. Duo, you're with Lokani," Duo turned white with fear," Quatre, you're with Trowa, Wufei, you're with Akoni." He continued down the list of boys and told them to get on the mats.  
  
"Good luck Taki! It was nice knowing you," Duo said as he walked slowly to his mat.  
  
"Okay, ready, go!" the teacher yelled. Taki and Heero wrestled, neither faltering. Everyone else was getting pounded and it soon stopped since they had already beaten their opponents. They all watched Taki and Heero in amazement. No one had ever stood this long against Heero.  
  
Both tried to make the other fall, but both blocked and tried something else. Taki grew tired. "Play time's over," he growled. He faked a move and as Heero moved to block it, Taki grabbed Heero and threw him to the ground. Everyone stared at them in shock. There was complete silence.  
  
"Heero lost!" Duo's voice cried out. Taki held out a hand to help Heero up. He ignored it and got up himself. Taki shrugged and walkked to the locker room. The bell had rung. The guys gathered around Taki as he walked to the locker room to congratulate him. He quietly thanked them and went to dress. He disapeared into the bathroom and came out dressed in school uniform. The others quickly dressed and followed. All except Heero who was pissed.  
  
The others invited Taki to sit at their table and he accepted. Girls flocked to tables nearby. All were gazing dreamily at him. Taki snorted and ignored them.  
  
"Hey Taki. Where did you learn how to wrestle like that?" Duo asked.  
  
"I taught myself," came Taki's emotionles reply. Duo stared in amazement.  
  
Duo looked around to see the girls. "You're a lucky guy Taki my man. ou have all these girls that would love to go with you. Are you interested?"  
  
"Interested in what?" Taki asked.  
  
"In dating the girls. You could have any girl in this school!" Duo cried.  
  
"Not interested." Duo stared in shock and Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa snickered. Heero grunted and continued to eat.  
  
Then, chaos appeared. "Heerooo!!!!" Heero turned deathly pale and his food dropped to his plate. Duo and Wufei groaned in annoyance. Relena appeared out of no where and glomped Heero.  
  
"Oh Heero! I've missed you!" she cried.  
  
"You only saw him yesterday," Duo said wryly.  
  
"Shut up Duo. I'm trying to express my undying love to my man," Relena said indignantly. Taki snorted loudly, causing Relena to look at him. She blinked and got dreamy eyes.  
  
"Hi! You must be that new kid Taki!" she greeted. She got off of Heero's lap and pushed Taki's tray of food away. She sat in front of him. "How are you?" she purred. Duo cracked up.  
  
"And a moment ago, you were trying to express your undying love for Heero," he choked out. Taki looked at Relena in disgust.  
  
"If you'd excuse me, I was trying to eat before you interrupted. Is there something that you need that it can't wait until I finished eating?" Taki said coldly. Relena blinked in surprise but recovered right away.  
  
"Yes, there is something. Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?" she asked. Taki snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm busy. Besides, I have absolutely no interest in girls," he said before turning away. He got up. "Excuse me, but I seemed to have lost my appetite. I'll be in my dorm if any of you need me. No females allowed." Taki picked up his tray and dumped its content into the trash. Relena and the other girls stared after him in sadness. Relena sighed sadly and left the table.  
  
"There's something I don't like about him," Heero said aloud. Duo laughed.  
  
"You just jealous Heero. He beat you at wrestling and stole your girlfriend," he cracked. Quatre smiled and Wufei snorted in amusement.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have Relena to worry about, but there's something suspicious about him," Heero said. He got up and left.  
  
Hehehe. Good observations Hee-chan. Find out what who Taki really iz later on. 


	2. Closer To The Truth

Who Are You?  
  
DISCLAIMERZ: Sadly, I do not own Gundam or any anime, but I own anime stuff cuz I'm obsessed! I also own my fanfics and the peoplez I made up in it. I would luv to ask the makers of Gundam a very simple question. Can I have Trowa? *puppy eyes*  
  
Chapter 2: Closer To The Truth  
  
The next day started out like any other day. Classes, then lunch. Course, today was gonna be different. *dur* Taki had his laptop out in front of him on the table during lunch. He had not gotten any food.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Taki?" Duo asked. He peeked over Taki's shoulder, but recieved a punch on the nose. "OW!" he yelped. Taki pulled down the lid of his laptop.  
  
"I hope that you learned a lesson from this. Don't forget to respect others' privacy. It is very valuable," Taki said, cold eyes piercing into Duo's. Wufei snickered at the sight of the braided boy, holding his nose, but was caught in a piercing gaze of another boy whom he had intended to annoy. Taki got up and sat at another vacant table in the corner. He continued to type something on his laptop, but suddenly stood up. He quickly shut his laptop and ran outside with it. Heero and the others looked at each other and nodded.  
  
They followed Taki outside, but could not find him. There was a beep coming from Heero's pocket. Heero took out his com link as Dr. J's face appeared. "Heero. There is an mobile suit attack nearby. Your mission is to destroy them. Another thing, find out the identity of the new pilot." Then the screen went black.  
  
"Mission accepted," Heero said in a montone voice. He and the others had just reached their Gundams, when another Gundam stood towering over them. It stepped over them and ran towards the mobile suits that were attacking nearby.  
  
Quickly pulling out a laser sword, the Gundam destroyed many suits. The other pilots joined in as well, focused on the fight for the time being. Although, they did try to communicate with the pilot. All that showed was a masked pilot who had on a helmet. The battle ended as quickly as it started.  
  
"We gotta find out who's sending these mobile suits before they get out of hand," Quatre said as they encircled the new Gundam.  
  
"Come out of your Gundam and you won't be hurt," Heero commanded. There was a faint chuckle coming from the pilot on the screen.  
  
"I'm sure you already know who I am," the pilot responded.  
  
"Taki," Duo said simply.  
  
"Of course. Who else would it be?" Taki replied.  
  
"Who are you really, and who are you working for?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Ah, the famous line of the 'Perfect Soldier'," Taki said with slight amusement. "Do not worry yourselves with that. You will all find out when the time comes. You'll find that I won't budge from this position. I too, was trained to be a 'Perfect Soldier'." Duo and Quatre gaped at this.  
  
"Hn." (guess who that was!)  
  
"For now, I suggest that we put away our Gundams," Taki said. The others agreed and they went their separate ways. The five Gundam pilots met each other at the front of the school. Taki jumped from the roof with two or three flips and landed gracefully on the ground. (no the flip was not like Trowa's twirl-flip. it was a basic front flip) Instantly, a gun was put into his face.  
  
Taki smiled a cold smile. "Must you always do this? It is so inconvenient," he said. Heero just glared his famous Death Glare. It did not faze Taki at all. In fact, he countered the glare with a Death Glare of his own, ice blue eyes piercing like a knife. Heero flinched inwardly, but it did not show outside. Taki seemed to know even with out him showing. He smiled again and walked towards his dorm. Heero lowered his gun and growled. Silenece hung in the air around the five Gundam pilots.  
  
"He has an even more deathly Death Glare than Heero," Duo said, breaking the silence. Heero growled again and slowly walked towards his own dorm.  
  
"Looks like Yuy has some competition," Wufei commented. Quatre sighed.  
  
"I just hope they can get along," he said. They all headed for their own dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a lot of tension in the next few days. Taki didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't show it. He was still flocked with girls, who he ignored. If one was too persistent, he would glare at her with his piercing gaze and they would shy away with fear. Wufei saw much of this and snorted.  
  
"Weak onnas," he said.  
  
"Oh, but not all of them are so weak," a voice replied behind him. Wufei nearly jumped. Taki laughed.  
  
"It seems girls are not the only one who are afraid," he said with a smile. He walked down the hall as Wufei growled.  
  
"You'll pay Taki!" he shouted. Taki seemed to not hear, or if he did, he didn't show it. Taki passed by Duo as he walked outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Is it any of your buisness?" Taki countered, while still walking. Duo walked behind him and pestered Taki. Taki suddenly whirled around and glared into the boy's violet eyes. "Must I hurt you again?" Duo shrank back at the other boy's glare. Taki turned around and continued to walk, Duo stood frozen on the ground. "But if it'll satisfy your curiosity, I'm going to upgrade my Gundam."  
  
Taki spent a few hours with his Gundam, then headed back towards his dorm. He entered, not bothering to turn on the light and smiled. "As you can already tell, there is nothing here that will tell you anything about me," he said.  
  
Heero appeared out of the shadows. "Your senses are strong," he commented. Taki thanked him. "And yes, I have found nothing on you, so I guess I'll have to get it from you."  
  
"I'm afraid that you won't find anything from me," Taki said, shaking his head. His eyes were closed as Heero's gun appeareed in his face.  
  
"If you want to keep your life, you will tell me what I want to know," Heero growled softly.  
  
"Then I suppose I'll have to take everything to the grave now won't I?" Taki said. "Go ahead and shoot me. My life's been filled with nothing but battles. I had hoped to change that soon, but I suppose not. But go right on ahead Heero. If it'll please you, then go right ahead." Heero's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"You have gotten away this time, but next time, I'll get something out of you. I don't fail missions," Heero said as he left Taki's dorm.  
  
Not a lot happening in this chapter. *sigh* I've been getting sooooo much homework. I'll get my fanfics up and going as soon as I can! 


	3. At The Rave

Who Are You?  
  
DISCLAIMERZ: Sadly, I do not own Gundam or any anime, but I own anime stuff cuz I'm obsessed! I also own my fanfics and the peoplez I made up in it. I would luv to ask the makers of Gundam a very simple question. Can I have Trowa? *puppy eyes*  
  
Chapter 3: At The Rave  
  
Duo had convinced Heero to join him at the rave that night. "It'll be fun," he insisted, but Heero declined. Duo pouted and thought a moment. He grinned. "Well, I suppose you can stay here. I'm sure Relena would just *love* that." Heero paled visibly and Duo knew he had gotten through.  
  
Both rode motorcycles and were dressed up in black. They rode out to town, where a popular rave was open. They got in without a problem. Duo went straight tot the dance floor as Heero sat at a table and bought a drink. He sipped and watched the dancers move to the music. His eyes looked at the faces in the crowd with disinterest.  
  
Then, something caught his attention. It was a young woman about his age. She was dancing by hersefl, hips swaying with the beat. Her light brown hair shone gold as it flew behind her with lights reflecting off it. Heero observed her closely. She wore shorts and a halter top. She looked vaguely familiar.  
  
Heero finished his drink and walked onto the dance floor. He walked slowly towards the girl, who's eyes were shut and seemed oblivious to the people around her. Heero had to admit, she was very attractive. He walked on until he was right next to her. She must've sensed his presence, because she opened her eyes. They were the color of the ocean.  
  
She smiled cheerfully. "Hi! Anything I can do for ya?" she asked. Heero blinked, unable to answer her question. She laughed. "Strong silent type huh?" She kept dancing, but not as much as before. Her attention was focused on Heero.  
  
"You wanna dance?" she asked. Heero was taken back, but recovered.  
  
"Sure." The girl grinned and put her hands on his shoulders. Her body moved to the music and Heero tried to fall in with the beat, but just couldn't seem to. The girl laughed.  
  
"Relax. Let the music take over," she said. And Heero did relax. The music came and he fell into it. He danced with ease and the girl smiled.  
  
"So, you have a name?" she asked.  
  
"Heero. What's your name?" Heero asked.  
  
"My name's Takima." The music changed to an even faster beat. Takima seemed to perk up. She grinned and let her hips sway with the beat as her body moved gracefully.  
  
"Come on, let's show these people how to really dance," she said with a evil grin. Her smile was infectious, for Heero found his lips turning up for a smile. His was just as evil as hers.  
  
'Was that a challenge?" Heero said menacingly.  
  
"Sure was. Come on, can you handle it?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
"Then let's do it." (A/N: not like that you nasty pplz! ahhh! bad thoughts!)  
  
Heero moved behind Takima as her arms went up and her hips moved in a circular motion. Heero's arms automatically went around her bare waist as hers went to circle his neck. The music filled both with energy as they both danced, or raved for that matter. They were oblivious to the people who surrounded.  
  
All they saw were each other, falling into the beat as the music filled their ears. Takima's eyes got an evil glint in them and her hips kept their circular motion as her knees bent and she slowly danced her way to the floor. Heero pulled her back up to face him, both still dancing.  
  
They did not notice the crowd that had gathered around them to watch. Neither did Heero notice Duo cheering him on. They danced, each move challenging the other. It was only when the music ended when they snapped out of their trance. Applause erupted from the crowd as they stopped.  
  
Heero and Takima seemed surprised, but Takima grinned and saluted the crowd. She turned to Heero. "You wanna get a drink?"  
  
"Sure." They both headed for a table and sat down. They were drinking when Duo arrived.  
  
"Way to go Heero," he whooped. "I didn't know you could dance like that." Heero shrugged and took another gulp. Duo turned to Takima. "Now who's the pretty and lucky lady?"  
  
"Name's Takima."  
  
"Nice name. You're a killer dancer," Duo commented.  
  
"Thanks," as she took another sip of her drink. She quickly finished it and grinned at Duo. "You wanna try? I feel like dancing again." Duo grinned evilly, but looked at his friend for permission.  
  
"What are you looking at me for? I don't own her," Heero said. He got another drink as Takima and Duo headed for the dance floor.  
  
Takima bobbed her head to get into the music before starting. Her hips started to sway and her whole body fell into the music. Duo too, fell into the music. His arms went around her waist and pressed his cheek against hers. Takima's arms went around his neck as she moved her body.  
  
The both danced, swaying with the music and doing killer moves. Heero watched from his table in amusement. Yet, he felt a pang of jealousy go through him. He shook his head. Why should I care? It's not like I like her or anything. But he knew better then to kid himself. He had fallen for her.  
  
Duo was enjoying himself very much. Takima's back was pressed against his chest and his head was next to hers. He kissed her neck as they continued to dance. Couples joined in the freak dancing (A/N: iono what you pplz call it, but here where i'm from, we call it freak dancing) and there was soon a small group of people dancing like Duo and Takima.  
  
"Joccers [1]," Takima muttered as she danced. Duo laughed.  
  
"They just want the attention you got," Duo said. The music ended and they stepped off from the dance floor. Takima's skin glistened with sweat. She was starting to feel glad that her back was bare. I just hope I can cool off quick, she thought. She and Duo arrived at Heero's table and they both got a drink.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Takima asked them. Heero looked at his watch.  
  
"It's 11:47. You have to go somewhere?" Heero asked as Takima swore.  
  
"Yeah. Man, my roomates gonna kill me," Takima muttered.  
  
"Where do you live?" Duo asked.  
  
"I live in an apartment with my roomate."  
  
"Why do you have to go then? It's just a roomate," Duo asked in confusion. Takima gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"My roomate is becoming more like a mother each day. Man, I can't stand it. Plus I have an exam tomorrow and I didn't study."  
  
"What school do you go to?"  
  
"Jefferson High. Where do you guys go?"  
  
"The Peacecraft Acadamey." Takima's face wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"You go to that private school with all those preppy kids? Jeez, I feel sorry for you. And what about that one snobby princess that goes there?"  
  
"How did you know she goes there?" Heero demanded. Takima rolled her eyes.  
  
"As if no one in this town *doesn't* know. She comes into town to go to the mall and acts as if she owns the whole god damned place. I can't stand her."  
  
"You've met?"  
  
"Yup. it wasn't pleasent, but I'll say this, I had one hell of a time slapping her bitchy face." Duo laughed and Heero grinned. Takima stood up. "Well, I gotta go. If you want, I'll be here next week on Friday at eight." She walked outside and the guys followed her. She put on her helmet and hopped onto her motorcycle.  
  
She gave them a final wave before disappearing into the night. Duo sighed. "Man, you don't meet a girl like that everyday. You're very lucky Heero." Heero looked at Duo with a suspicious expression.  
  
"What do you mean Maxwell?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She's got hots for ya. You are one lucky guy." Duo went to his motorcycle and got on. Heero did the same, all the while thinking of Takima.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
"Man, I can't wait til Friday!" Duo exclaimed. He turned and gave a sly look at his friend. "And I'm sure Heero can't wait either." The other pilots looked at Duo in confusion. Duo grinned and told them what had happened last night. They gaped at the 'Perfect Soldier' in shock.  
  
"Heero? Freak dancing?" Wufei exclaimed. He burst out lauhing at the thought. "That is something I must see to believe." Heero glared and walked to his drom. Time to continue his mission.  
  
He found his target sitting under a tree. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. Heero moved in to see if he could find anything, but stopped when Taki's eyes opened. "Go away Yuy. Can't a person have some peace and privacy?"  
  
"You know that I couldn't care less. All that matters is the mission."  
  
"Is that all? Just your missions?" Taki shook his head ruefully. "You need to get a life." And he closed his eyes once more. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Taki. "Don't even think about it," Taki said. Taki's short brown hair swayed as a breeze blew by.  
  
Heero still had his gun pointed at Taki. His finger went to the trigger and fired, but his target wasn't there anymore. Heero felt cold metal at the back of his neck. "I told you, don't even think about it," Taki's voice said softly in his ear. The cold metal left his skin so Heero turned around. Taki was no where to be seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm gonna hurry this up. Friday night...  
  
It was friday night (duh!) and Heero was looking forward to it. Duo had convinced the others to come with him to the rave so they could meet Takima. They also invited Hilde and Catherine, who agreed to come. Hilde arrived wearing a mini skirt and a halter top, Catherine in a sleevless top that stopped above her abdomen. Trowa gave a disapproving sigh when he saw what his sister was gonna wear. Catherine ignored him.  
  
All drove to the rave on motorbikes. Duo with Hilde, Quatre with Catherine, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero by themselves. They arrived at the rave and Duo searched for Takima. His eyes skimmed the crowd and then turned to look at his wacth.  
  
"It's 8:30. What's taking her?" he wondered.  
  
"Who?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Heero's girlfriend." Hilde looked at him with a skeptical glare, but he insisted on it, so she lost the look.  
  
"Waiting for me?" a voice asked. They all turned to see Takima in a black halter top that revealed her back, but reached her abdomen like Catherine's top. She was once again wearing shorts, but they were low cut, so they once again revealed her waist.  
  
"Takima?" Hilde and Catherine exclaimed. Takima grinned and both girls ran to greet their old friend.  
  
"I haven't seen you for so long," Hilde squealed. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh, just here and there," Takima said vaguely.  
  
"Well, I guess we can get it out of you later," Catherine said. "Right now, let's dance." Takima nodded.  
  
"Hey, you wann try the dance?" she asked. Hilde and Caterine nodded eagerly. "Then let's go!" All three girls ran tot he dance floor and stood in a circle. The music was fast and had a great beat. The three girls danced and moved their body with the music. All three seemed to have done this many times before, for they moved together.  
  
The five pilots stared in amazement as the girls danced, who were catching the attention of many people. The girls moved towards the boys and pulled them to the dance floor. Wufei and Trowa found a table to sit and watched with amusement.  
  
Duo got into the dance right away as Heero and Quatre took a lil while longer, Quatre the most. He was blushing fiercly as Catherine pulled him towards her. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He had on khakis and a thin demin shirt that Duo had made him wear. But eventually, the music took hold of him and he relaxed into it. Soon, he was freak dancing with the other. (A/N: man, i wish i could see this happen for realz. all of them freak dancing of course)  
  
They danced to two more songs before going to the table where Wufei and Trowa were. They grabbed drinks and sat down. "Phew! Dancing can take a lot outta ya!" Takima said happily. She was sitting next to Heero while Duo sat next to Hilde and Catherine next to Quatre.  
  
"Hey, why don't Wufei and Trowa dance?" Takima asked. There was a glint in her eyes. Hilde and Catherine grinned.  
  
"Yeah bro. Why don't you go dance?" Catherine said. Wufei and Trowa glared at them.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Hilde joined in.  
  
"Go try. It won't hurt," Quatre said. The two boys sighed.  
  
"Alrighty. Now, who gets who?" Takima asked.  
  
"I'm not taking Wufei. And I definitely can't take my brother," Catherin said. "So I'll stay here with Quatre."  
  
"Chicken," Hilde muttered. Catherine stuck out her tongue in response. "No way I'm going with the woman hater."  
  
"Fine, I'll take Wufei, Hilde, you take Trowa," Takima said. She and Hilde looked at Heero and Duo for permission and the boys shrugged. The two girls grinned and dragged the other boys to the dance floor.  
  
Trowa didn't seem to have much of a problem dancing, but Wufei didn't look like he was going to dance, so Takima took things into her own hands. "Just relax Wufei." He glared at her. "Come on!" She laid her hands on his shoulder and started to move. Wufei did nothing in response.  
  
"Come on Wufei! What's wrong? Can't handle a lil dance?" she taunted. A spark flashed in Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Was that a challenge onna?"  
  
"You should know one when you hear one."  
  
"I can too dance," Wufei said indignantly. He accepted the challenge and danced to the music with Takima. The others at the table laughed or smirked in amusement as they saw Wufei dancing.  
  
"I guess he's human after all," Duo said. The dance continued until the song ended. Wufei was tired and was starting to get covered in sweat.  
  
"So, does that prove it?" he panted. Takima laughed.  
  
"It sure did. You should dance more often Wufei. You aren't such a bad dancer," she said with a wink.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom," she said. "I need to wash my sweaty face." Catherine and Hilde joined her. They washed up.  
  
"Aren't you coming Takima?" Catherine asked.  
  
"You two go on ahead. I still need to wipe off the water." The two other girls left and Takima was left by herself. She sighed. What am I gonna do? she thought. Oh well, this is supposed to be a fun night. I'll have to worry about it later. But still the glum mood stuck with her as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey there cutie," a male vioce called to her. A young man about the age of twenty stepped from the shadows. "Care to dance with me?"  
  
"Not a chance." He grabbed her.  
  
"No one's ever said no to me before. I don't plan on it starting now," he growled softly.  
  
"Well that's too bad for you." Takima tried to brush passed him, but he blocked her. He pushed her into the wall and grabbed her arms.  
  
"Let me go!" The man's face inched closer to hers and his lips roughly grazed her own. Takima struggled, but he was a lot stronger. She kicked him in the ass and he jumped back. Takima collasped to the ground breathing hard. She wiped her arm across her lips.  
  
The man recovered and pulled Takima up. She fought back, but he slammed her into the wall again. "Leave me alone bastard!" He ignored her cry and tried to kiss her again. At the same time, he tried to lossen her shirt. Takima twisted her head away and bit him. He cried out in pain and his grip loosened, but he backhanded her across the face before she could get away.  
  
"Leave her alone," came a cold and deadly voice. The man turned around as Takima fell to the ground. Bruises were starting to appear on her arms and wrists. There was an even worse bruise on her cheek. She looked up and saw Heero.  
  
"Heero!" she panted.  
  
"Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?" the man said irritably.  
  
"Busy with my date?"  
  
"So what? She ditched ya for me. Get over it."  
  
"Liar," Takima spat. The man kicked her and she was thrown to the side. Heero attacked the man immediately. It was soon over and the man was unconcious. Heero went to Takima.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Takima tried to stand, but her knees buckled and she fell down again.  
  
"I guess I'm still a lil shaky," she said softly with a wry smile.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Tried to kiss me."  
  
"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" There was concern in his eyes.  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"Yes there is. I can see it in your eyes." Takima looked away. Heero lifted her chin and placed his lips on his. Takima was caught by surprise and did nothing, but she closed her eyes and soon responded to it. Heero's arms wrapped around her as he broke the kiss.  
  
"Let's get you back to the table. They'll be worried bout us." Takima nodded and Heero help her up. They walked to the table with Takima leaning on Heero for support. They saw something wrong right away.  
  
"Takima! What happened?" Hilde asked. Her friend sat down and they could all see the bruises she had recieved.  
  
"Some guy wanted me to dance with him. I refused, he wanted to kiss me," Takima said in an emotionless voice. Heero found that tone of voice very familiar. "I kicked his ass, he got angry, so he smacked me and Heero came and helped me."  
  
Hilde and Catherine hugged Takima in terms to try and comfort her. Takima sighed. "Well, this night's been ruined. Sorry guys." The others tried to assure her that it wasn't her fault, but she shook her head. "It's getting late anyways. I gotta be going. Mayeb I'll see you guys later," she said quietly. She left and was gone withe her motorcycle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was upset by what had happened to Takima, but he put it aside as he crept into Taki's dorm. His mission was to find out who he was, and so he would complete it. Hero found Taki sleeping and crept silently around the room. Taki did not wake. Heero searched the room, but found nothing.  
  
So he crept to where Taki lay. The moon shone through the window and Taki seemed to glow in its light. Heero looked closer and saw a bruise on his cheek. Heero stared at it in shock. He quickly removed the covers and saw bruises on his arms. Taki still did not stir, but there was signs of tears on his cheeks.  
  
"Takami!?"  
  
[1] joccer means to copy, like a copy cat you know.  
  
*gasp* You found out her secret identity! (wow, thats so obvious) 


End file.
